Te amo y ¿tu a mi?
by YoshinoSenritsukaze
Summary: Un amor puede ser correspondido y otras veces no, Endou Mamoru un chico que siente amor hacia una persona especial para él ¿podrá ser correspondido sus sentimientos? one-shot


En la atardecer de un día pasaba por las calles Endou Mamoru, estudiante de secundaria, capitán y portero del equipo Raimon e Inazuma Japón, uno incluyendo a sus amigos pensaría que con todo esto solo piensa en futbol pero no es así, en su largo viaje contra el instituto alien conoció a grandes amigos sin embargo también a la persona que lo considera el amor de su vida. Shirou Fubuki era el nombre del chico que Endou se enamoró; a Fubuki lo transfirieron de escuela a la secundaria Raimon para Mamoru fue una alegría inmensa podía pasar más tiempo con el peli-plata pero hay algo que incomoda al castaño y es que Shirou solo lo veía como un amigo o eso es lo que él cree.

Endou: mmmmmm, Shirou, si supieras que tú me gustas –dijo así de la nada sin percatarse de que su mejor amigo estuviera presente-.

Goenji: ¿y porque no se lo dices?

Endou: ¿eh?, perdón ¿dije algo? –mira confundido a Goenji con una gota resbalando en la nuca de este último.

Goenji: -dejo salir un suspiro- Endou, se bien que te gusta Fubuki no puedes negármelo.

Endou: lo sé pero ¿si yo no le gusto?, ¿si me rechaza? -detuvo el paso al igual de Shuuya.

Goenji: no lo sabrás si no le dices lo que sientes por él.

Endou: es fácil para ti decirlo, Kazemaru no te rechazo y ahora ustedes son pareja.

Goenji: al menos yo pude confesarle mis sentimientos hacia él –después de esas palabras que dijo el goleador se giró hacia atrás y pudo visualizar a 2 chicos conocidos, uno peli-azul y otro peli-plata hablando alegremente- Endou se está acercando Fubuki.

Endou: ¿enserio?-eso hizo que reaccionara el castaño y actuara como es siempre pero eso sí se le notaba lo nervioso que estaba y aún más cuando ya había llegado Fubuki- ho…hola Fubuki.

Fubuki: hola capitán –este tenía la vista en el piso.

Kazemaru: bueno chicos me gustaría quedarme con ustedes pero yo me tengo que ir.

Goenji: yo igual, los dejamos solos chicos –dicho esto la pareja se alejaba de los otros 2 jugadores de Raimon.

Fubuki: bueno capitán, se hace tarde y yo tengo que estar en mi casa sino Atsuya se pondrá loco si no llego, nos ve –no pudo terminar de hablar, el castaño lo interrumpió.

Endou: Fubuki, quiero hablar contigo.

Fubuki: eh, está bien pero que sea algo rápido por favor.

Endou: está bien ¿te parece si vamos en otro lugar?

Fubuki: de acuerdo.

Mamoru y Shirou tomaron otra ruta para irse a otro lado, en todo el camino no se dirigieron la palabra el castaño veía de reojo de vez en cuando al peli-plata mientras que este último centraba su mirada en el camino. Llegaron al lugar acordado por el castaño y era nada más y nada menos que la torre de metal, el lugar favorito de Endou donde él va a practicar con la llanta colgada en el árbol. Ambos tomaron asiento en la banca y miraron el atardecer, era una vista hermosa acompañada con el dulce sonido del viento chocando en las hojas del dicho árbol.

Fubuki: es una vista hermosa –miraba la ciudad con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de Shirou. El viento hizo bailar el cabello plateado de este.

Endou: -este miraba al chico de las nieves con un tono rojo en las mejillas y con los ojos brillando- Fu..Fubuki –la mirada del mencionado por parte de Mamoru se centraba ahora en él- te traje a este lugar para…decirte lo que siento.

Fubuki: ¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Endou: bu…bueno –dejo salir un suspiro y ahora sí confesarle sus sentimientos- ¡TU ME GUSTAS! –Por los nervios que sentía no pudo decírselo tranquilamente y termino diciéndoselo a grito, por lo avergonzado que estaba tenía los ojos cerrados y bien apretados- perdón si tú lo dije de esta forma, es que, cada vez que te veía o te acercabas a mí me sentía nervioso. Está bien que no aceptes mis sentimientos pero quería al menos que lo su..–ahora era el capitán que no termino de hablar al sentir una presión en sus labios, era algo cálido y dulce, cuando abrió los ojos su cara se puso completamente roja, Shirou Fubuki besaba a Endou Mamoru.

Fubuki: -después de que beso al castaño coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Mamoru- tú también me gustas –dicho esto coloco su frente en la del mayor mientras que este último rodeo la cintura de Shirou con sus brazos.

Endou: pensé que me rechazarías.

Fubuki: nunca lo haría –ahora era Endou que beso a Fubuki de una manera apasionada donde las lenguas de ambos participaban y no se separaron hasta que les faltaba el aire- sabes, desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore de ti y quería decírtelo, pero, pensé que solo me veía como un amigo y no se lo dije.

Endou: también pensé lo mismo y no te lo dije, es más, dije de la nada que me gustas y Goenji me escucho.

Fubuki: ¿Goenji también?

Endou: si, ¿Cómo que también?

Fubuki: pues vera, en esta mañana en la escuela.

FLASH BACK

Era el descanso, bajo de un árbol 2 chicos enamorados se besaban apasionadamente, un chico peli-crema no dejaba de besar a otro chico peli-azul.

Fubuki: eeeeeeeeeeh, no quiero interrumpir su momento de besos románticos pero, ¿saben que estoy presente? –dijo con una venita saltada-

Kazemaru: lo siento Fubuki –Ichirouta se tapó la cara roja con ambas manos de la vergüenza que sentía pero la verdad disfrutaba de los labios de Goenji.

Goenji: ¿Qué necesitas Fubuki? –pregunto al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Kazemaru por la espalda.

Fubuki: bueno yo me preguntaba –se sentía avergonzado y es que la verdad la pregunta que les iba a hacer lo inquietaba -¿co…como se…enamoraron? –esa pregunta hizo a la pareja ponerse sumamente roja.

Kazemaru: Fu..Fubuki tú ¿tú estás enamorado?

Goenji: como para que nos hagas esa pregunta debe ser que sí.

Fubuki: si lo estoy.

Kazemaru: ¿y se puede saber de quién?

Fubuki: del capitán.

Goenji: ¿porque no le dices lo que sientes?

Fubuki: bueno es que, él solo me ve como un compañero de equipo, no creo que él sienta lo mismo que yo –esas palabras hizo deprimirse.

Kazemaru: amor, tenemos que hacer algo –susurro en el oído de su novio.

Goenji: mmmmmmm, talvez esta tarde me vaya con Endou y hare que hable de ti.

Fubuki: pero siempre te vas con Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: no te preocupes, puedo cuidarme solo.

Fubuki: no Kazemaru, conociendo a Goenji se pondría histérico si algo te pasara –ese comentario hizo poner al goleador enojado y dirigió una mirada asesina a Fubuki- sin ofender Goenji, si quieres yo acompaño a Kazemaru.

Goenji: solo porque ofreces a acompañar a Kazemaru hacia su casa te lo paso.

Fubuki: jejeje de la que me salve –pensó mirando a Kazemaru regañando a Goenji- bueno los dejo en su lecho de amor, adiós –y se va corriendo dejando a la pareja solos.

Kazemaru: ¿en qué piensas Shuuya?

Goenji: en como poder hacer que Endou le diga lo que siente a Fubuki.

Kazemaru: ¿y crees que Endou este enamorado de Fubuki?

Goenji: no es creer, Endou ESTA enamorado de Fubuki y hare que lo diga.

FIN FLASH BACK

Fubuki: y eso fue lo que paso.

Endou: ya veo, Goenji solo quería ayudarme, muchas gracias –pensó a la vez que se le dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro- Fubuki, yo te amo, y, ¿tú me amas?

Fubuki: yo te amo, y con todo mi corazón.

Y aclarado los sentimientos de ambos y correspondidos, sus vidas como pareja apenas comienza desde ese día y no queda otra cosa que agradecerles a sus amigos por la ayuda que recibieron para al fin decir lo que sienten y una nueva historia de amor da inicio para Endou Mamoru y Fubuki Shirou.

FIN

 **Hola cositas bonitas, aquí Yoshino presentándose, esta historia se me vino a la mente (locas ideas :p) bueno es algo corto pero bueno quería hacer algo para entretenerlos un tiempo, aun debo la continuación de** **Karakuri 卍 Burst y como la inspiración y yo no nos llevamos bien por eso no he subido la continuación espero tenerlo listo para estos días mientras tanto se me cuidan muchisimo Sayonara, matta ne. 3**


End file.
